Mending Broken Ties
by crescent-starchild09
Summary: revised, A one chapter shot ...a rewrite to a sailor Moon story... Serena runs out into a raging thunder storm to find Rini but one good deed turns into a life fighting event, story filled with drama and hurt but ends happliy


Story takes place when Rini runs off during the night and its raining. This is the episode were Rini makes everything float because she tries to use the time key. Darien and Serena are not dating because he has already told her that he doesn't want to be with her.

Serena is in the rain looking for Rini and she hears the thunder and runs into Darien's arms, who greets her with rude remarks, of "_I've already told you"_

_

* * *

_

_This is my story._

"_Oh Rini where are you?"… She subconsciously thought while she was being soaked to the bone, even with her coat and boots on. She had been searching for hours._

_She had genuinely started to get worried due to the fact that the twisted sisters had not let up trying to find her. It was then that her thoughts were brought full circle as the bright lights broke the dark sky and brought forth a loud thunder, as the rain begin to pour harder_

"_RINI!!!"… "RINI"… "Please, SAY something, anything..."_

_Her petite frame had started to feel weak and again came forth the cry from the heavens which caused her to jump and run forward and she hadn't meant to run into the person in front of her but his smell was familiar and when she looked up to apologize… it was him_

"_Darien, What are you doing out here?"_

_He turned to her with a surprised look because being next to her was the last thing he wanted. His dreams were more often and they had started to plague even his waking moments, which was why he was out at this time of night but why was she_

"Serena, I hope you wern't trying to find me. I already told you that we couldn't be together anymore."

_With that firm statement the petite blue eyed blond stepped a few steps further from him with obvious hurt in her eyes but he stayed firm, this was for both of there good, it was what he reasoned and he hated to admit it but the time they had started to spend apart was clearing his schedule. _

_He had started to bring up his grades again, which only fell two points but he wanted to be top of his class. He was sure that when he told her that he didn't want the past to control there future, he hadn't meant it but he was torn._

"_I was just searching for Rini, she…"_

_She was cut off_

"WHAT? What happened to Rini?"

_He shouted it at her and The blond didn't want to seem incapable of caring for the small child and It was probably one reason that he didn't want to be with her anymore but She wanted to be him more than anything in the world and her heart was breaking every time she saw him but her concern for the small child returned as the thunder returned_

"_She ran off during the night, I found the bed next to me empty and I knew she was missing."_

_She had said it with irritation in her voice because this small girl had come and took her place, she knew the feelings shouldn't be there but they were, jealously. Rini hadn't done anything but cause her pain and all she wanted to do was to help the small pink haired girl._

"_Why is it that you can't even care for me like you care for her?"_

_She looked him in his eyes_

"Serena, don't be so childless, she is a small girl."

_With that statement she only nodded when he called her a child it was like daggers in her heart. He always made her feel secure about herself but recently he had just started to tear her down._

_  
_"Well don't just stand there Serena, Let's go find her."

_It was then that they both looked to the sky at the light that shot up from a small fruit parlor_

"_RINI" …Serena dashed as Darien was already sprinting ahead of her. It was then that she lost him but when she got to the fruit parlor she was lifted up off the ground_

_Gravity had somehow defied itself and she wasn't the only one. Her comrades were in the fruit parlor along with Rini. She looked to the little one floating._

"_RINI! What is going on here? I have been looking all over for you!"_

"_Serena, be quiet. I was trying to find my way home."_

_It was then that a Youma appeared and with her drum of electricity shot at Serena, who wailied out of the Parlor and around a corner that's when she saw Tuexdo Mask _

"_SERENA TRANSFORM!!"_

_She did as was told because she needed to save her friends_

_After transforming the battle was quick because Tuxedo mask had shot a rose at the drum of the Youma and Sailor moon pulled out her scepter and dusted the electro FREAK_

"_Thanks Tuxedo Mask!"_

"_Glad to be able to help."_

"_But how do we undo the gravity chaos in here?"_

"_THAT would be my doing."_

_At that the small child removed a key from her shirt and closed her eyes in concentration and the gravity was restored. Everyone who was in mid air was flung to the ground including Sailor Moon. The only graceful landings were Rini and Tuxedo mask_

"_Rini how was it that you are able to do that?"_

_The little girl looked maliciously at Serena's comrades …. "I'm not telling you anything."_

_It was then that Sailor Moon left and then Reappeared Serena_

" _RINI!"_

_The small pink haired girl looked to her with hate._

" _So now you show up once everything is okay?"_

"_Don't be so difficult. Don't you know how much trouble you could have caused and you put everyone in danger."_

"_ENOUGH."_

_Serena was caught of guard by the firm tone that had just commanded her to stop reprimanding the small child. She turned to look at Tuxedo mask and it was then that her heart felt bitterness again, A feeling that had all but become apart of her daily living._

_Her thoughts were interrupted as she noticed the small child had flung herself into the arms of Tuxedo Mask. Rini had a special bond with Darien that Serena could not understand and it made her hurt because he didn't want her to be included but excluded from the love that radiated from both of them. _

_Tuxedo Mask then left with the small child in his arms, leaving the stunned Serena and her four friends there._

"_Serena your just going to let him leave without further questions. She was able to defie gravitational hold…"_

_Her blue haired friend continued but Serena was soaked from head to toe._

"_Amy, he is going to take her home and I am exhausted. I don't feel too good. I've been running around in the rain for the last three hours, so I need to rest."_

_At that the girls stood quiet. They felt the hurt radiate from there Princess, she was longing for his loving arms but none had wrapped her up._

"_We can walk with you."_

"_No, it's not really raining that hard anymore and I will be oaky."_

_She turned to them with the fakest smile that just said she was trying to be strong._

_She walked out of the fruit parlor and back onto the street of the still bustling streets of Japan, she thought maybe someone would notice the fight that had just occurred with the youma but none had. It was the life of a super hero; all good deeds go unheard of._

_The rain lightly drizzled but the sky was still dark and from time to time the sky would light up but the small blond walked toward her house whimpering, holding herself, trying to find comfort in her own presence, she was shivering, cold, and frightened. _

_Every time thunder could be heard her arms grew tighter around her small frame, till she reached the door of her house. She could not just walk in, her parents would be livid if they caught her right now, coming in so late._

_She turned to the tree next to her window and saw her only way in unnoticed. She climbed the tree with little strength, she felt so weak. The battle was short but she had been zapped pretty hard a few times._

_She entered the bedroom window and upon her bed was a comfortable pink haired little girl, she actually looked precious, Serena took the time to pull the covers over the little girl, to which she mumbled 'mommy'_

_Serena's heart melted, it was then that she realized how selfish she was being. She was lost and Darien was her comfort and even though it hurt to see her get the attention she wanted, she wanted the little girl to feel safe._

_Serena sighed because her bed was now taken, she was freezing and her clothes were soggy wet. She pulled off her clothes making sure no to make loud noises. She slipped into warm PJ's, pulled a pillow and an extra blanket out of the closet, setting up a little bed on the floor for herself._

_Tonight she would let the 'brat' take her place in the bed but tomorrow was a new day, which by looking at her watch was only in two more hours. She sighed again and curled up into her thin blanket and drifted off somewhat asleep_

* * *

……_.. BEEP…. BEEP…. BEEP….._

"_AWWW… Turn the stupid thing off!"_

_Serena wailed at the ringing of the alarm clock. Her head was hurting and she felt exhausted. She looked up because she heard the door open_

"_Momma?"_

"_Dear, you are not sleeping in any longer. Rini already got up and went to school. You are on the floor and worst of all you forgot to set your alarm one hour ahead, YOU ARE MAJOR LATE young lady. SO GET UP!"_

_The door was slammed and Serena got up, mustering up her very will to try to pull herself together but she was tried. There were bags under her eyes and her hair was a mess._

_She jumped into a warm shower, throwing on her uniform and dashing out the door_

_She was running over the bridge when she spotted him, starring at the water. She stopped running once she neared him and by some automatic response he turned to her_

" _What are you doing out of school?"_

" _I am running really late today, I forgot about the whole clock thing last night."_

"_You being late ....won't be new."_

_She balled her fist up; he was just acting mean this morning for no reason_

"_Look I didn't come here to fight with you. I was just on my way to school and I saw you and thought you looked kind of down but I can see that your just jerk face Darien."_

_He was slightly amused by his Old Nick name but he wanted her to leave. It wasn't good for them to be so close. _

"_Well next time you see me, try to go the other way."_

_It was like he saw the knife run through her heart. He had said it so coldly and he knew it. He was just agitated by the fact that Rini still hadn't opened up to him about where she was from and he wanted to know badly so he could help._

_She passed him and it was then that he noticed how tired she looked. Her eyes were not as blue as they usually were. When she arrived at school she got detention, she failed her test because she couldn't study due to the Rini incident. She really could not concentrate at all. All she wanted to do was go to sleep._

_She felt her chest burning at one point. _

_As she walked to detention her blue harried friend found her in the hall walking slowly toward the horrid room_

"_Hey Serena, you don't look to good."_

"_I don't feel too good."_

_At that comment Serena fell to the floor and her friend rushed to her side, feeling her head, she was burning up._

"_Serena you have a fever."_

_She picked up her friend up and Lita and Raye came to her side immediately_

"_She needs to go to the hospital."_

_At that Serena didn't hesitate; she knew she needed something, anything. Her body felt like razors cutting her and all she wanted was sleep._

_Her friends walked her all the way there, none having a car to take her. They were all tempted to call Darien but none dared to do it because of the situation between the two._

"_Serena when did you start feeling like this?"_

"_I guess last night; I was in the rain all night."_

"_You may have a virus or pneumonia."_

_At that comment they entered into the hospital and immediately some one came to their aid, lifting the small blond from their arms_

"_Wow she's burning up."_

_It was then that the small blond started to convulse, she was having a seizure and the three girls watched in horror as their Princess was sicker than they thought, they saw the Hospital personal run to their leader and help her_

_She was taken to the back where they were only allowed to enter so far but were able to see through a small window. Serena was dipped into an ice bath to which doctors and nurses were trying to control the fits of the strong small blond._

_Then a nurse pulled out a needle and injected something into Serena, to which she stopped moving. Her fits ceased_

_The doctors stood over the small girl in the tub of ice water, taking her temperature ,and it didn't look good, which is when they saw the male nurse come out._

" _I am sorry ladies but your friend is going to need to stay in the hospital over night at the least, her temperature is off the chart, it's over 106 degrees, which is why she collapsed and began to have seizures. Our bodies can only function at about 104 at the very highest, even then you need medical attention."_

" _Doctor we will contact her parents."._

_The blue haried one immedialty called Serenas house but no one answered_

" _NO answer. We will have to go over there."_

_They looked to the doctor who seemed to have more bad news_

" _I don't want to worry you but when your body temperature gets that high it can effect your brain, so we won't know the damage, if any, until she wakes up and we had to give her a mild tranquillizer because if we hadn't she would have continued to seizure and brain damage would have been irreversible, so we are hoping for the best."_

_At that the girls left_

* * *

_On the other side of Town a small girl was waiting for her older comrade to pick her up. She was hoping that maybe today they could talk. Tuxedo Mask had told her to talk to Serena.. so maybe she could be nicer, after all she noticed that Serena had slept on the floor_

_She waited and waited and finally got upset_

" _Just like the meatball head to forget about me."_

_The small girl decided to walk by herself to Darien's. He could give her a ride home and his apartment was right around the corner._

_She crossed the streets by herself, showing off her mature side. She walked into the front lobby and up to the elevator, pressing the button up, upon getting to her level she skipped out happily._

_She loved visiting Darien; he was someone that she could talk to. Old Meatball Brains didn't understand anything, She rang the doorbell_

" _Who is it?"_

" _Hi Darien it's me Rini."_

_Darien immediately opened the door with a puzzled look on his face and he began to look around outside into the hallway, then back down to the small pink haired girl._

" _Rini are you here by yourself?"_

" _YES, Serena forgot to pick me up today."_

_At that comment Darien felt himself getting upset because how could Serena be so forgetful or maybe this was her way of getting back at him._

" _Come in Rini and have some Tea with me and I will take you home."_

_The small girl happily cheered and Darien smiled at her. This little girl gave him such warmth and he was livid with Serena for not picking up Rini. He knew it wasn't for a Youma because he would have sensed her transformation. She must have been in detention._

_Darien made tea for the two and Rini started her homework to which he helped her understand and he kept thinking why Serena hadn't come for her. it was then that he looked to his watch._

" _Wow Rini we need to get you home before Serena's parents worry about you even if Serena doesn't."_

" _Well don't worry about that they went on vacation today with Sammy and they won't be back till Monday, which is why Serena was suppose to pick me up from school today. She is so lazy."_

_It was then that Darien was enraged with Serena, she not only neglected a small child but leaving her to fend for herself. Serena was probably at the arcade fooling around_

" _Come on Rini, we had enough with studying, why don't w go visit Andrew at the arcade and get some dinner, sound like fun?"_

_It was with that, that the little one stuffed her books in her bag and was by the door waiting for him before he could even get his shoes on._

* * *

_At the crown arcade sat four beautiful girls at their normal booth inside._

" _Lita did you go to Serena's house?"_

" _Yes!"_

" _And?"_

" _Raye, Chill out. I found this note to Serena on the door, it looks like their gone for the weekend anyway and they don't have cell phones."_

" _Oh this can't be good."_

_It was then that there blond, tall, and handsome waiter came up to greet them_

" _Hey girls! What's not good Mina?"_

_They wanted to tell Andrew but they knew how he was when it came to Serena but how could they not tell him. They were worried sick about her. Then there eyes floated to the door were a tall dark and handsome man came in with a pink haired girl upon his shoulders. _

_The blond waiter turned and smiled_

" _Look at those two, if I didn't know any better I might think that Rini was his daughter."_

_At that he looked back to the girls_

" _I will get you guys the normal."_

" _No Andrew we can't stay long."_

_It was then that he noticed there worried and saddened demeanors. As they were about to speak Darien came to the table and they could all tell that the cheerful man that came in with the small child was no longer in there presence. He was cold and his face was blank, Mina went to speak_

" _Darien.."_

_She was cut short_

" _Where is Serena? She was supposed to pick up Rini and she never showed up. How can she continue just to act like everything revolves around her and no one else matters....."......__He was interrupted from his low degrading whisper_

" _Darien, if we knew she needed to pick up Rini we would have gone but.."_

" _Just stop it."_

_His hissing continued but was intensified as his agitation peaked because he felt her comrades were just "babying" her_

" _Why don't you let Serena take responsibility for something."_

_It was then that Andrew had enough. His usual lighthearted friend was viscously verbally attacking his friends and Serena, who was like his little sister. He knew that something was already bothering the girls and it was then that he saw tears about to break forth from Mina and poor Amy's eyes_

" _Darien enough. I won't have this from you. What's gotten into you and your bashing Serena? She is the last person I would ever think you would get mad at. Look at what your doing to these girls."_

_It was then that he 'kind of' took noticed. He was still upset but it wasn't them that he was upset at but he needed to take Rini home_

" _Just tell me where Serena is so I can take Rini home."_

_The girls all looked to one another and Mina and Amy had turned the other check to him, folding there arms across there chest so that he could see that he had clearly upset them but it was Raye that stood up and confronted him_

_She stood toe to toe with him, getting up from the booth_

" _You are a piece of work. I don't know what it is that she see's in you but I for one I'm not going to let you continue to tear her down. Serena stayed up all last night chasing after Rini, in the pouring rain…"_

_Raye had to stop because the angry she felt toward him for never believing in her was overwhelming to Raye and the thought that Serena was always trying to prove her love to him and to that little brat it just un nerved her. Tears trickled down her checks but she continued_

" _Serena was in the pouring rain all night looking for that little girl and today we had to take her to the emergency room, where she collapsed _

_(Sobs escaped her mouth and the calm collective speech broke forth in slurred speech)_

" _Where she collapsed and the doctors don't know what's going to happen to her…. and and… her fever was over 106 degrees, she could have brain damage and you have the nerve to come here and tell us how selfish she is… YEAH She only thinks about herself."_

_Raye walked passed a confused and guilt ridden Darien. The girls all got up and left and Andrew took his friend and sat him down before he passed out_

" _Darien are you okay?"_

_He looked to his friend not knowing how to respond_

" _106 degrees? Andrew that's permanent Brain Damage."_

" _Darien stop with the medical stuff. Serena is in the hospital did that register with you."_

_Darien just hung his head in shame. Closed his eyes and her face was there. Her smile that she always gave him even when he was plaguing her with hurt. He felt like he had lost something in that moment_

_His chest felt tight and it was hard for him to breath, then he felt two small hands come up to him_

" _Darien can I have ice cream now?"_

_Rini was speaking to him and he looked to the small girl. She was a handful. He knew she was, it was even hard for him sometimes. How could he always expect her be a perfect guardian, Serena was still trying to manage herself, the scouts, her role as leader, and as princess, school, scout meetings, studying… he let the first tear escape_

" _Darien are you okay? I know Raye can be mean sometimes, she's like that with Serena all the time."_

_He smiled at the child and he stood up _

" _Andrew can you watch Rini for me please."_

" _Ah Darien you promised. You can't break your promise. If you leave I will run away again."_

_He looked at the small fired up little girl and a wave of shock took over him. Rini was threatening him and he was not having it. Was this what Serena has to put up with? He bent down to her_

" _Rini I am not as nice as Serena and if you don't do as I say then you are not allowed to come over and visit anymore."_

_At that the small child complied_

" _Andrew, watch her and take my key to my apartment. If I am back late just take her there and let her fall asleep."_

_Darien then walked out of the Arcade with His heart leading him to Serena. He felt stupid for listening to his dream, to stay away from her. If he were there by her side, he would have seen she was sick. He could have done something sooner._

_The morning's events came to him and then he knew that he was being a jerk, she wasn't feeling well this morning and he just stuck her with daggers. She was concerned about him and he didn't even take time to properly see if she was all right, even from the battle. _

_His pace quickened into a run toward the hospital. 'Sorry Usako'. More tears escaped as he could hear her giggle in his head_

* * *

_At the hospital gathered the girls around their unconscious leader. She was a vision in her condition and tears escaped all of them_

" _It's our job to protect her, even from this"_

" _Amy don't beat yourself up, we could not have known she would get this sick"_

" _I don't know Lita, she left the fruit parlor last night not looking so good and we didn't do anything, we should have walked her home."_

_They all chattered till they heard the door open and they turned to see the doctor there_

" _Good evening ladies."_

" _Good evening doctor. How is she?"_

" _Well our cat scan shows no damage, which is a relief but she may have to have therapy to make sure that she is okay. Make sure that she is taking care of herself, alot of her blood work showed low levels of pretty much everything, which tells me she's not eating, drinking enough fluids, not enough Iron, and her immune system completely failed her this morning, she has Pneumonia and it was pretty bad. She's on antibiotics, which will help to rid the virus in her lungs. "_

" _Thank you doctor but is she sleeping?"_

" _Well this is a side effect of the tranquilizer she will awaken when she is strong enough."_

_At that the doctor left and all the girls gave cheerful hugs to one another. Outside in the hallway stood Darien, who overhead everything. His medical schooling background helped him to understand more important details of what the doctor was saying_

_Basically that Serena was neglecting her health and he felt bad about it. Here he was only making it worse. He was hoping that she would have grown up in the time that they were apart but it seems like she was just more stressed out._

_When they were together he had helped make sure she took the time to eat and rest after battles but with him away she was going from one thing to another and he was just agitating the situation, he was adding emotional stress to her._

_He watched the doctor leave and he heard the girls chatting and ready to go home. He took his cue to hide till they were gone, which he did around a corner in view of the room. Once the group left her entered into the room_

_She was there upon the bed sleeping and he slowly walked over to her and took her hand. He sat down in a chair. His eyes gazed over her and he found that he was comforted when he was there._

_He wasn't lonely anymore like had been feeling since that day when he saw the world break in her eyes._

" _Usako.".. He gently whispered and placed her hand to his face. He wished that this moment were different. He wished that he could be holding her hand at a restaurant telling her how beautiful she was, which she was and lovelier than the stars._

_He felt tears stain his face and they rolled over Serena's hand and it was then that he felt her fingers twitch._

_He stood still unsure if it was his imagination or was this for real. He placed her hand down and he saw her move and her eyes slowly open._

" _Usako?"_

_She heard his voice but could not see his face her sight was blurry_

" _Darien?".. she said barley above a whisper with a horse voice_

" _Yes."_

_His answer was even more eager than he thought that it would be. He took her hand and grasped it tighter and she began to speak horsely to him _

"_Don't be upset. I wan't to find her and I didn't care about what happened to me,_

_She paused trying to catch her breath_

_" Serena please don't.. I was stupid"_

_she placed her finger over his lips to huss him... she was determined to finish, even though she fully understood her condition_

_ "she's so young and venerable… OH NO I WAS SUPPOSE TO PICK HER UP."_

_She tried to pick herself up but Darien immediately reacted claiming her down making her layback down_

" _Don't worry she came to my apartment."_

_It was then that her noticed her eyes hang in shame_

" _Usako, what's wrong?"_

" _I'm sorry to have unconvinced you. I don't want to burden you……I know that you said that there is nothing between us anymore and I can accept that so I don't want you to feel obligated to help me. "_

_He stood feeling ashamed of himself. He had started to feel free and forgot why it was that he loved her, why he wanted her around all the time. Her heart was bigger than his could ever be and that she was the one that taught him how to open up and without her in his life…. He was reverting back again._

" _Serena, Please listen to me. I was wrong. I should not have pushed you away. It was just I was being plagued by a dream where you died. Serena seeing you like this, knowing that you almost died…_

_he stopped himself short of sobbing but tears came down_

" _Knowing that you almost died because I had pushed you away makes me realize that things are going to happen but I can't live in fear and let it control my life and I won't. Serena I want to be with you everyday of my life and through whatever circumstances may come."_

_Serena lay there with content in her heart. During her sleep she had the dream that she knew the reason why Darien had pushed her away. She was worried that this event would push him further away  
_

" _Darien, I love you and I can't spend another night without you, stay with me tonight?"_

_He lifted her gently to one side of the bed and laid beside her, letting her curl into him and he smelled her lavender scented golden locks. He was complete again. The void that he was trying to fill with studying and work was now complete_

" _Usako.. I love you.."_

_He whispered into her ear. She only snuggled closer_

_There love would conquer much!!!!!_

_The end…._

_REVIEW!!!!!_


End file.
